A central challenge for nanotechnology is the fabrication of complex geometries for nanomaterials, in particular when applied to the fabrication of nanodevices. Among several nanomaterial of interest, carbon nanotubes have exceptional electronic, thermal, and mechanical properties that have made their use in nanodevices such as nanoscale sensors and information processing nanodevices particularly desirable.
In spite of advances in use of carbon nanotubes for assembling nanostructure, control over arrangement of carbon nanotubes and other nanomaterial, and in particular individual carbon nanotubes, including single walled carbon nanotubes (SWNT), is still an open challenge.
In particular, control over self assembly of nanomaterials in complex nanoscale geometries, including geometries formed by multiple materials, and/or individual carbon nanotubes in complex architectures for applications in nanoelectronics is highly desirable.